Anna
by Makilome
Summary: What if it wasn't Edward that saved Bella from James? What if it was her mutant twin sister, the powerful but cursed Anna Marie Swan, aka the Rogue? What if by trying to save her sister from her fate she sets in motion a whole new series of events that no one seen coming? Anna/Edward/Jacob/Aro quartet
1. Chapter 1

Anna

Chapter One: Unexpected Savior

What if it wasn't Edward that saved Bella from James? What if it was her mutant twin sister, the powerful but cursed Anna Marie Swan, aka the Rogue? What if by trying to save her sister from her fate she sets in motion a whole new series of events that no one seen coming? One where a gentleman vamp finds himself falling for two sisters, a Wolf imprints on a woman he can not touch, and the head of a bloodline sees his mate in the untouchable girl of Xavier's School of Gifted Youngsters?

Rogue's POV

She had headed for the bus, looking for the Cure, that one thing that would solve all her problems. It would make her mother want her again, give her the chance to see her twin sister again, give her the chance to be normal, to be human again! And how bad she wanted it! Even her best friend, St. John Allyerdyce had not understood. And how could he, or any of them for that matter? They could turn their powers on and off, could control the gifts they had been given. She could not, not for one second! Anyone to touch her deadly skin was a gonner! Like a walking poison, a biological disaster in flesh and blood! And how she missed her, her other half, sister! Bella would have accepted her no matter what but Rogue was to dangerous to risk that! One slip up, one mistake and her twin would be convulsing on the floor, like so many before her. Maybe John had been right, maybe she was weak but she had every right to do as she was! She wanted her family back! She had heard that her sister had moved in with their estranged father, one who had no idea who she had been before. She could take the Cure and they would be a family again! That was the thoughts running in her mind before the Professor's gift kicked in along side the twin bond...

A blonde, far too lovely to be human threatening her twin! Far to powerful, to dangerous, not human! Bella didn't stand a chance! She left the line of the bus she was to board, army bag slung over her shoulders and rushed instead to the other line, for the airport. She fished the cell phone she told the others she had thrown away and dialed the number of the only person on this earth she actually trusted. "Kid?! Where are you?!" Logan's voice was hoarse and she smiled at the fact he was so worried. "I didn't do it Logan, not yet. Look, we got a problem." and she went on, telling him about the mutant sister she hid from the world, the one who could block anyone from her mind, who could not be picked up even on Cerebo! "You are asking for the jet and you won't let me come along?" she had to hold the phone back from her head he was screaming so loud. "You know I will go to John if you won't help me Logan!" she threatened! She hated using such a low blow but this was her twin and she was all Bella had in the world! What was coming for her sister could be stopped only be one other creature in the world, which just so happened to be her! Growling she could almost hear the wheels turning in Logan's head. "FINE! But I want a full report kid and I'll be making my own trip to Torks!" she giggled. "It's Forks, Logan, and thank you! I'll see you soon!"

Like lightning he was there, how he managed to get the jet she wasn't sure she wanted to know. She acted before even saying a word. Time was precious and her twin was holding on by a thread! She wasn't as strong as Rogue, never had been and couldn't fight death the way she could! She gave him a grateful glance before taking off into the fast approaching night. As she grew closer she felt other beings. Not mutants, not human. One was chasing after her sister and she made sure to set the area that creature graced on fire! She knew what he was, had been to New Orleans and spotted that race that were marked as Undead and she wasn't letting one anywhere near her sister who had no way to really fight for herself! It was a building, already half torn apart as a shock tatic. Rogue smirked before blowing half the building apart, a little welcoming party. She saw the blonde one take her twin by the waist as one name came repeatedly from her lips. "Edward" whoever it was, he was one dead son of a bitch! She dropped like Logan taught her from the jet and moved, using Pietro's speed towards the two. Not seeing her the blonde one began.

"Come to get your pet, Edward..." she began laughing. "Wrong sex, vamp. But don't worry, you'll be dead soon." and removing the lighter from her pocket she used Pyro's manipulation of fire and aimed for the vamps head. Faster than the usual mortal he looked between her and Bella before a sick smile that made her stomach turn graced his lips. "Twins! And what a fighter you are!" Bella screamed at her while her and the vampire grappled, wrestling. Her strength was so much greater that the vamp laughed in glee. "I think he picked the wrong one! But my God are you a sweet thing!" Rogue kneed him in the balls before rolling up and then penning him by the throat beneath her boot. "I don't save conversation for the likes of you..." but caught off guard by another blurring figure the blonde vamp managed to knock her down. "ANNA!" Bella screamed in the corner while the other creature looked on in complete shock. He had her pinned and he was reaching for her. As much as she loathed it there was only one thing Rogue could do. She slid one glove off. "Do you think you are the only one that feeds off life, vampire?" she snarled in his face. A shocked look before she wraped a bare hand around his neck and the deadly dance had begun.

The pipes began to bust and the fire built and yet she saw nothing but the vamp before her. Draining him, every memory, every facet. Knowning what he had been once, understanding how his path led him here. But she couldn't let go. Even as his unlife began to drain she couldn't! A cold strong arm circled around her and had to almost break her arm to make her let go! A silent voice that reminded her of the Profesor before she locked her mind down spoke. "I'm going to get you both help!" It was the last thing she heard, the last sight of a being of golden eyes looking down on her before she blacked out.


	2. A Fateful Meeting: Of Mutant and Vampire

**Chapter 2: **A Fateful Meeting: Of Mutant and Vampire

After heroic deeds and her tragic turn into predator to save her twin's life, Edward finds himself both intrigued and moved by Rogue's curse/gift, one that so mirriors that of his own. He wants to know more about the humans becoming predators in their own right. Bella is overwhelmed with emotion to see her sister again after told by her mother and now step father that she was dead and the hole in her heart that not even Edward could fill begins to heal, but her heart breaks as Anna tells her story. Rosalie is moved by the young mutant's tale and the establishing of a great friendship starts.

Some come into the world

where all the skies are blue and every child smiles

rainbows and sunshine for endless miles

where storms never rage to break boys and girls

Some come and never know sorrow.

Others come into the world in pain

where the skies always thunder and crack

where violence and war bring in the black

where smiles are haunted and hearts do only ache

and all they wish for is one uncursed tomorrow.

-excerpt from What Makes, Breaks, and Reforges by Makilome

Anna's POV

She woke on the softest bed she had ever laid in. She took in her surroundings, every sound, every object, every thing about the room in screamed unheard of luxury to her. And there was a presence to her side that was not her sister, and not alive. It was identical to that of the one that swept her up after she drained the other monster of everything she had to give. Even now she could feel that one rattling around in her brain, being held back by a combination of the imprints of Logan and Magneto, a team she would likely never see in real life. Even though seemingly vulnerable, Rogue was tensed and ready to act if the other predator in the room decided she looked like a tasty treat. She put her mind on lock down, she wouldn't risk another mind reader seeing the skeletons in her closet. Instead she slowly turned the gaze to the space on the left, were the ambered eyed bronze headed being in the shape of a man's gaze connected to hers. There was a fustrated look on his face and she couldn't help but smirk.

The shocked look on his face made it that much more satisfying! "How are you doing that?" he half asked, half demanded. "Because I am no more human than you are. And yes, I know, you aren't the first vamp I've ever seen. Although they were alot better about staying anonymous than you." his eyes turned into saucers! She laughed and began to raise herself up, and the gentleman probably still stuck somewhere in there reacted immediately to help her to sit up. "Good to know chilvary isn't entirely dead, just mostly." the comment caught him so off guard that he actually busted out laughing! "Wow, for someone who is in a house full of vampires and knows exactly what we are, you sure have some nerves!" he said. "Comes from to many near death experiences, messes with the brain a little. Or it could be insanity." she tapped the side of her head with her forefinger. They were interupted in their banter by a loud squeel as her twin came barreling into the room and running for her. Rogue tried to manuever so she did not touch her deadly skin, not wanting to hurt her. The strange vamp came to her rescue.

"Slower, remember her skin, Bella." it was soft and she knew immediately that they were together, she had good instincts like that. Bella hung on tight, shaking, and Rogue wondered what the hell had happened and what story had been sung to her to have her react like this. Mystery solved when she said "they said you were dead! That you had been shot! You have no idea how much I have missed you! How empty I have felt!" her words struck at her heart and tears welled up in her own eyes and she noted that someone had the curteosy to put new gloves on her hands when she rubbed her sisters back. "No, no that's not what happened. I was thrown out." Bella pulled back, anger in her gaze. "WHAT?!" she exclaimed. "Looks like we both have our own long tales to tell." she answered. She turned to the unnamed vamp and let down her walls for one moment. "You want an explanation for what you saw and what I am, the others need to know how great of a threat I am. Call them up." he looked amazed, all the more so when her walls went right back up!

He gave her the slightest of nods before he sent out a silent call to the rest of his relatives, whom she heard come up what sounded to be stairs. Their foot falls to perfect to be human and to fast to be a mutant, other than Pietro, of course! She silently blessed the cursed mutant that gave her the speed she needed to take on the blonde, more than that she felt grateful and a deep ache for St. John. He would probably never talk to her again, not at least till he knew that fate had stepped in before she could take the Cure. Speaking of which, she really needed to get back! War was on the brink and she needed to be there when they faced Magneto! No one knew the Master of Metal the way she did! The others materialized in front of her as though out of thin air, though she knew better, of course. Spending the last 3 years around other predators made her more than aware that nothing is ever as it seems. The dazzling blonde who looked to be in his early 30's wore a doctor's coat and moved directly to her right, gently prying Bella's arms from around her. "I need to check her, to make sure she is alright." causing laughter to bubble out of her.

"I think you will find that I heal at a dazzling speed, doctor, supernatural, you might say." she said as he looked at her with a confused look on his face. "All the same" he said. She shrugged. "Suit yourself!" and after the brief examination she was caught with the bewildered looks of 6 vamps! "What are you!" the blonde supermodel blirted out. Rogue turned her head, fixing her with a glare and a deadly smirk that would make St. John proud. "Interesting question to be demanded from a blood sucking vampire, don't you think? Do you think I had the Mind Reader bring you up here for tea that you can't drink? I was getting to the answers you demanded so rudely! For those rumored to be such charming monsters you sure have a dramatic lack of manners!" the blonde seemed baffled that she could hold her own, even in her current state. She was probably the much more delicate Bella, who could easily be brought to laughter or tears. And her blood boiled at the thought that this one had been a bitch to her much more innocent twin! "WOW! You've got alot of balls for a chick! I like this one!" said the vamp that rivaled Beast in pure bulk. She was alerted to the fact her mental walls were down by the bewildered look the bronze haired vamp gave her at the mental picture of Beast.

She got a shock herself when the blonde girl gave her a look and began laughing. "You know what, I like your nerve, you are a fighter!" she said and they all began to relax. The doctor finally spoke. "I think we should all sit and then she can tell us her story, but first we'll start with introductions. As for me, I am Carlisle Cullen, and I am utterly fascinated by your abilities, I won't deny the fact." she gave him a small smile. The gorgeous woman next to him came forward. "My name is Esme. And you are rather lovely! It's an honor to have such a selfless young woman in my home." the vibes that came from her were so motherly it almost overwhelmed her but she mastered her emotions. Getting an impressed look from the next who introduced himself, a blonde with a Texan accent. "Name is Jasper, pleased to meet you darlin'. Though I won't deny I feel threatened by you and others that may be like you. I myself am a empath, I can feel and manipulate others feelings." she gave him a sad look. "I am a mutant, and there are other mutants, but none like me. Only me. And the world should be grateful for that."

She was shocked when she felt weight on her bed and a cold hand on her shoulder. It was the supermodel. "My name is Rosalie, my gift is speed. And if I can, I'll help you." Rogue felt that all to fimilar pain in her heart. "No one can help me." she said sadly. She fought them down and looked up when Beast's rival spoke. "Name's Emmet, I probably don't need to tell you my gift." at that she laughed. "No, I do have eyes!" she remarked while the vamp flexed. The pixie came forward and to her shock, gave her a hug. "My name is Alice. I can see the future, and you and I are going to be great friends!" she said excitedly. "Alice, promise to never injest anyone or thing with a surplus of caffiene in their system." she couldn't stop the quip coming out of her mouth as the dark haired all but jumped around. "We don't eat people, don't think that deer drink coffee. Though that would be interesting." she replied. "Oh God, don't give her ideas!" said the bronze haired vamp who now shook his head in horror at the meer idea. Both her and Alice giggled and even Rosalie gave a small smile. "You do realize reactions like that only encourage me, right Mind Reader?" she lifted her eyebrow. He simply shook his head.

"I think that insanity you were talking about earlier was the truth! My name is Edward, and you already know my gift, I only know one of yours." he said. It was obvious he was curious. She brought her eyes back to the center of the room. My name is Anna Marie Swan, also known as the mutant Rogue. My gift is no gift! When anything comes into contact with my skin, I absorbe them. With humans it means their life if I can't pull myself away. At the least it means a coma. For other mutants and other supes, I am learning really fast, it means I also take their gifts. Because of this I can manipulate fire, I can bend metal to my will, I can move at the same speed you can, I can do lower level telepathy, manipulate ice. But there is another price I pay besides the obvious one of never able to have any contact with any being again. Those I absorbe do not simply go away. They are imprinted into my mind. Everything about them, their memories, their personalities, all go on living inside my head. If they are strong enough they can take over, if I allow it. It's how I learned to put up mental walls. I learned it from one of the most powerful mutants in the world, Professor Xavier, who's gift outshines your own, Edward, sorry." she said with a sly smile.

THe look he gave her though almost broke her. There was that look in his eyes. Not of sympathy, but of utter understanding! "You're like me." he whispered. "No, I'm worse. You can still have contact with those you love, and you have learned a means of control. I have no control over my skin." she said. She felt Rosalie wrap her arms around her. "Then we'll help you find one. You can't give up!" her words strangely mirrored St. John's and so melted her heart. "I almost gave in and got the Cure, till I felt Bella in danger. No, I won't give in so easily. There has to be a way. If vamps found a way, there has to be one for me." and her inner Pyro rejoiced. "That's it Roguey! It's not a curse! You are not a curse!" another pained look from Edward. "We'll do everything in our power to help you find control." he said. Wasn't hard for her to see why he would want to help her. She was his path to salvation. If she could be saved, maybe he could be as well. She gave him a sympathetic look, telling him she didn't need to be a mind reader to know what he was thinking. She turned and reached out for Bella, Alice moving as her twin embraced her again. "You need to know how this all happened. How I ended up here. You all do. After that, I want you to tell me everything!"

Edward's POV

Her revelation broke his heart in a way he never imagined! A human being stuck with their cursed, it wasn't fair, wasn't right! Watching her he noted the similarities and the stifling differences between her and his beloved. She was stronger than Bella, physically and mentally, but she was war torn and broken by the curse that had become her life. She was curvier though just as petite, her lips were fuller, her nose a little straighter, and her eyes were a startling emerald color rather than Bella's warm brown. She had presense about her, every move she made screamed both predator, and prey, strength and vulnerability at the same time. THey all sat down and he waited, bracing himself for a tale that would rival his own in it's sadness. "This is not easy for me. Mind Reader, I can break Bella's wall to give you access. You take the images from me, you show them what's to hard to describe with words." he nodded at her, a little shell shocked and not ready for what he was about to see. She moved over, making a spot for him on the oversized bed. Bella never let go of her, holding on to her sister like a lifeline. But for once since he met her, his focus was not on her.

He was looking deeply and trying not to drown in the pain of those emerald eyes, and he saw litteral metal walls lift inside her mind before the images began. A younger Anna, before a map of the country, tracing a route with her finger, a young dark haired male wearing a smile and looking up at her. She moved to lay beside him on her stomach, propped up by her elbows. Though looking slightly scared, she gave in when he made his move. But then something happened. Veins appeared on both of them. Anna was unaware. His life force began to drain into her. When she opened her eyes she pulled with all her might off of him and the boy fell on the bed and began to convulse while Anna gave a heart rending scream! He saw their mother rush in and their soon to be step father, who gave her a look of such hatred it stunned him! "FREAK! WITCH! GET OUT! GET OUT!" her mother freaked and began to shrilly start shouting about how she would infect her sister if they didn't get her out. His venom boiled in his veins as the terrofied girl cried, begged, and was thrown out on the street.

Smart and gutsy even then, she learned survival out on the streets. She made her way to Canada, searching for anyone like her, anyone who could explain what had happened. A figure that reminded him of the Quilette wolves appeared. (We all know most of this tale, I won't go further and make this anymore longer than I have to) By the end of her tale, he felt his heart shatter and ache for her! Bella sobbed as the twins held on to each other. He was utterly shocked at the heart wrenching dry sobbs that were coming out of Rosalie, and even Jasper the stoic one was barely holding on to his composure. They all had the same extinct. Threat or not, she had been brought here for a reason! They had to help her! They had to become the family that she needed! He had to help her! How could he just sit back and watch? But she also had Charlie, someone who believed her dead. THey could not just count out the man she had never seen since their mother cruely left him to rot in Forks. The walls were being built back up in her mind. But he took a firm hold of her on her other side.

"You are not going to run from this, Anna Marie Swan! We are going to help you, and you are going to let us, and no, you don't get a vote on this one!" he was angered even at the sugestion she might run. Even though he knew it would be so she wouldn't hurt anyone. He couldn't remember when he had ever met someone so selfless, so willing to sacrafice herself so that everyone else would be ok. She got a glare from Bella. "Yes, Anna! Charlie will be over the moon to have you back! You are coming home with us, as soon as you can leave, which looks like it will be tomorrow. I already texted Dad. He'll be here in minutes, and he is estatic! You can't leave me again!" the desperate tone was one he knew well, and he looked to see Rosalie roll her eyes but stop when Anna glared at her. Carlisle was already rattling off when he wished to see her in his office, and the rest of the family were thinking about how to use their gifts to help her get a grip on hers. Well, Alice was also planning future shopping trips but he looked past that.

Fate had dropped a golden opportunity, a lovely young woman in dire need of help in their laps, a chance to redeem every act they had ever commited and none of them were going to let her out of their sight!


	3. Sink or Swim

**Chapter 3: **Sink or Swim

After a few days of the Cullen's vowing to help Anna control her mutation, she enrolls with Bella and is mauled at Forks. Inspite of her own complications, Edward is shocked with the ease she moves around, and when Bella's bully comes to take a shot, Lauren gets taken down a peg or three. With all that was wrong in her life, he can't help but wonder where this strength, a strength her twin does not posess comes from. Anna notices him watching and decides to have a conversation with the brooding vamp.

Solomon said all is vanity

and one should take comfort in their lot

the smell of the rain, the winning of a battle well fought

the music of the wind blowing through the tree surrounded lots

to note and take comfort in these the small things.

For all do as they will do

the bad will do bad things and the good will do good

and the sun will rise or whether you would not or would

and life is to short to spend hiding beneath a hood.

There are more than bad things in this world if you only seek the clues.

She can choose to be a monster if she choose

not even he could stop her if she wished to strike

and her luck in life gave her every right

and yet out of every single one of them, her smile gave off more light.

To fight on instead of meerly cope

And he watches, knowing she sees him

she shoots him a knowing glance

no questions need ever be asked

like his beloved her sister, her window remains unlatched

He needs her strength, her resilence.

And for such a gift, he will help her find control again.

He'll give her everything he has to give.

Just because by being she was showing him how to live.

-Lessons and Teachers by Makilome

Edward's POV

He had watched the twins all day. It was well known to Anna that they were a couple. She did of course threaten to torch his nether regions into the next century if he ever hurt her, but she was pleased, even if he was what he was. Proabably because Anna, if need be, could save her. And there was that. She was addicting in a different way than Bella. It was her strength that drew him. Her struggle past the pain he knew all to well as his own. To remember that there is still good in this life, and the horrible things do not take away from them. She made fast friends with Angela and it seemed was already making it a mission to make the shy girl speak up more for herself. And Anna never had trouble in that department! Anyone even looked at her sister in the wrong way and she would beat him to the punch! Twin bond indeed! And Bella, she hooked on to her sisters coat tails, desperate to be close. More desperate for her than him. But he understood. Nothing was greater than the twin bond. And he approved of how Anna was always on guard.

A new world had been opened up to them all, and they had alot more than Victoria or the Volturri to fear. They searched high and low for Anna, and he couldn't stop the pain in his heart about the thought of loosing her! He couldn't let them do that to her again! No matter how she defended them, the X-Men used her the same as the Brotherhood! There had been times, when no one else was around that he stayed near, because one of the other imprints fought for control and she held on to his jacket like a lifeline, even if she hated showing even him weakness. It hurt him, somehow. "We are friends, we will always be friends, so get use to letting go, Anna! Please!" I am not a project!" she remarked. They were up against a wall. "No, you are the Rogue. But you are the Rogue who has no need to fight alone anymore. Show me!" he demanded. "But it could be nothing!" she exclaimed. "Anna, I will bust out the flying monkees." he said, referring to the rest of the clan. She laughed, really laughed, and the sound struck him to his unbeating heart like nothing ever had before it, and it scared the Hell out of him, but he liked it to much to care about what that might or might not mean.

She held her hands up in mock surrender, but there was that smile on her face that in the last few weeks he had become fond of. She placed a gloved hand on either side of his temple, but before she did, she started talking. "Do you remember when I told you about Bobby and I? How hard it was to not touch, to want it so badly?" the tears fell, even as the smile held, though it turned ironic. "What happened Annie Girl?" he asked using his favorite nick name of her he created after that first night. He knew he should have never let her take that return trip back! Things hadn't been right ever since. There was this dark burden on her slender shoulders that it wasn't fair for her to bear after everything she was already under. She had been sadder, more closed off than even before. "I went back to my room and set my things down and visited with Logan before he took off for the search of the years he lost." The words brought back to him the idea that with the power she held of the Wolverine, and as old as he was, she could damn well be as immortal as he was! "FOCUS!" she teased.

He rolled his eyes. Something he did more often. He had become more playful after all this time he finally had a friend. "Well, I went to sneak in on Bobby, to surprise him. You know, with how much control I had learned. So I snuck in to get under the...th..t.t.t." her lower lip began to tremble and he had to check his anger. He pulled her forward into him and rubbed the back of her head. "He was FUCKING Kitty Pride! Someone supposed to be my bestfriend! I know I can't touch, I know that! But I have been trying so hard, I almost took the cure, for him, so that we could be together and I find out later that this had been going on for months!" anger steamed from her face even as the tears fell and Edward had never wanted more to kill another human being then he did right now! All the images, the shock, the heart wrenching pain, the feeling that love would never be hers...he shook with the rage and he knew his eyes flashed black and he knew he did not need to hide that from her!

"Don't tell me he tried to justify it, Anna!" Rosalie turned the corner, she saw through Edward and he had never seen his blonde sister so angry! Anna turned her gaze to his sister. "Oh yes!" she said bitterly. "I am a man, and I love you, I just needed to feel someone! And then you went to take the cure, for us. And you backed out! You backed out and ran just like you always do!" if it were a cartoon steam would be coming out of both his and Rosalie's ears. Bella rounded the corner and seeing her sister like that put a knife though her heart! "I guess it's just as well." said Anna as she started to rise. "I only fooled myself, thinking I could ever have anything with anyone. All I would do is kill them! I am just not meant to be loved!" nothing she could have said could have ever rocked his core like those words. He swung her around so fast that had she not been what she was, the whiplash would have caused real damage! He stared deep into those hurt, tearful, angry eyes. And they were so green, so lovely, so full of life and hope and pain!

And forgive him but those lips! Those lips that would tempt anyman, even as they quivered and fought from lettting out sign of pain. "You are one of the most absolutely beautiful, astounding, confident, strong, lovely, incredible women I have ever, and I do mean EVER met, including those of my own kind! You are everyman's walking dream! You deserve to have a man willing to wait no matter how it takes you to learn to control your power, one who appreciates just how wonderful you are! Any man stupid enough to let you go for some little slut deserves what he gets! And you, Annie Girl, deserve far better than that cheating piece of shit! You are made to be loved! Look at you! Just look! You are beautiful! You are everything any man should ever want and you are worth waiting for! Never forget that!" her incredible eyes drew him in all the deeper, and then he would be seeing himself! "But who?" she asked, so defeated.

"I can't answer that for you. I think the best thing for you is to get out. Hey sweetheart, is your invitation to La Push still open?" he turned to looked at his chocolate eyed girl for the first time, lost in a haze. Identical but not. She had explained how the imprints left suttle marks on her form that made her slightly different from Bella. But times like this... He began to remember that they were the same in some ways, but for very different reasons. Bella gave him a skeptic look. He turned back to Anna, backing up. "Rosalie just helped you pick up your brand new gorgeous Harley

search?hl=en&rlz=1CAACAC_enUS530US532&q=womens+harley+davidson&biw=1366&bih=610&bav=on.2,or.r_cp.r_qf.&um=1&ie=UTF-8&tbm=isch&source=og&sa=N&tab=wi&ei=UcF4Ufj7GqTO2AXXh4CYCQ#um=1&hl=en&rlz=1CAACAC_enUS530US532&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=womens+harley+davidson+blue&oq=womens+harley+davidson+blue&gs_l=img.3...6442.15459.0.15...0.0...1c.1. .tHNt4tELN1k&bav=on.2,or.r_cp.r_qf.&bvm=bv.45645796,d.b2I&fp=6055078d5844dc90&biw=1366&bih=610&imgrc=OWbwWN0W9RHgOM%3A%3BSGsTRU5NKOA8gM%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% %252FPhotoGallerys%252F2008_Rocker_C_ %3Bhttp%253A%252F% %252F113%252F864%252FMotorcycle-Article% %3B1024%3B768

Which is a beauty I must say, I think it's time the boys got a look at a real bike! "So you are willing to let me ride on my sister's bike and go see Jake?" it was a sceptical question on Bella's part but after what her sister told her she understood. "I do. I think I have been over reacting about your friendship, Anna hasn't seen her Wolfman in years, and just think of all the boys who would die at your feet just to have a shot with you, Anna?" he gave Bella a look. He didn't want to do this but Anna needed to feel desired and well, he was taken and yet he couldn't help but keep comparing the two sisters and though as of yet he would never admit it to himself, he found himself becoming very attracted to Anna, and if getting her attached could put a stop to that, it would be a sacrafice he would be willing to make, especially after what the Popsicle did. However, he and Jasper both intended on paying that boy an unannounced visit.

Bella squealed and crushed herself into him, turning and giving Anna a wild smile that she returned. But she wasn't looking at Bella. It was at him. "Thank you, for the offer, and for listening to me. And as for you Bells, you need not be a wallflower. He won't love you any less for standing up for yourself. In fact, he will respect you all the more for speaking your mind. Now, I got a bike to buff, polish and make shine. I'm willing to follow behind you guys if you and Emmett wouldn't mind giving me a hand?" Anna turned to Rosalie who smiled like a child at Christmas. We would be delighted! Feeling left out Edward turned before he felt a hand on his shoulder that sent chills down his spine. So strong, forceful, in control. It was a turn on and he couldn't help it and was glad Bells was there for the excuse! "I won't forget this. Not your kindness, your words, and letting Bella be Bella. You may not trust Jake. And that's fine. But it's time you learn to trust her to do the right thing." he nodded, not trusting to look at her again. "I meant every word, Anna. You are meant for love!" and without a word he bolted, leaving everyone including Bella baffled.

Anna's POV

Emmett lightened the situation by saying "Sorry, but I think it really gets to him that you have this suped up hot rod of a bike and he's stuck in his horrific Volvo!" Anna cracked a large grin, Bella let out a large laugh, like that explained everything, but Rosalie was silent. "What's on your brain chicka?" Anna asked silently. "You didn't see how he looked at you Anna. It was older, a more mature look at a woman than he has ever given Bella. I know I may be wrong, but just tread lightly. I got a funny feeling and I am a pretty good man reader." she said. "There is another who is much like him." unbidden, images of St. John came up, and then, as she collapsed, it was Rosalie that caught her though she knew Edward was hearing distance. "What didn't you say?" she asked. "HE KILLED HIM! BOBBY KILLED MY BESTFRIEND!" no one jumped when they heard the sound of a fist through a wall before she was absolutely being engulfed by both Bella and her boyfriend.

"I went back, for the fight. I found John first. I told him everything. We held on to one another so long. He confessed everything. He was in love with me, always had been. And seeing me and Bobby was killing him but he was to proud to tell me. There was a fire between John and I. We both felt it. He was never afraid of me like Bobby was. He was my first kiss, and what a kiss! And I knew it had been him, always him, all along. I was with Bobby because he was what I should want. But he didn't feel the way Pyro felt! I told him everything. That I never took the cure. That I wasn't going to join the war on either side. And then we both got called. And the ,,,,, and Edward put his hands on her temples again. "show me!" he whispered low, almost like a lover which made her wonder but she shook it off. She let down her walls. She shown him what was unleashed on Alcatraz Island. The Dark Phoenix! Everything of fighting unseen and pulling on Professor Jean Grey by the ankles while Wolverine took the front. Taking that thing into herself!

Not caring who was there he pulled her in and wrapped himself around her, to be followed by Jasper on the other side, both rocking her. "You are the bravest, most coragous, selfless, possibly insane person I have ever met! We WILL help you beat this thing! Even if it means we have to let you take from us for the tools to have control. " Jasper said to her and she was touched by his concern. "Like it or not, you are one of us now darlin'. Just get use to us showing up at odd hours from now on." she laughed but Edward just held on. "I'll keep you safe, I swear!" he kept saying over and over, like a mantra. She made him pull back. "Family?" she asked him. A look was in his eyes that he quickly covered with a large smile and a bear hug. "Yeah". "Have fun with Bella at La Push, alright? And you'll be back tomorrow?" there was a hopeful look on his face, "Yes." As the others left and Bella got on back of Anna's new ride she sent out a silent question to the mind reader. "You are all I got left, Mind Reader. I can't loose someone else! Don't leave once I get control, please!"

It was desperate and she knew it but she got a blinding smile and the only look of pure happiness, even with her sister, he ever saw on him. "Now that I know you are as far as we know immortal, invulnerable and will be around a good long while, don't ever expect to be rid of me, Little Annie Girl. It's never going to happen. I'll meet you tonight, after Bella to start working on those walls you wish to teach me." she gave him her own smile before she put her helmet on right after Bella and sped down the road towards the house where Charlie waited to talk both their ears off about his day, their own, and how they should hang out with Jake over Edward. Anna smiled when she thought about spilling the plans. For one, Jake was there when she got the bike and that man was her entire checklist of gorgeous. Tall, check. Dark hair, check. Eyes of dark chocolate, check. Body crafted by Micheangelo in his mastery, tripple check! Mutant, check! She knew he was a Wolf. She knew her own kind when she saw one and unlike the timid Bella, she would be more likely try to race him in Wolverine mode then run away.

Don't get her wrong, Edward was lovely. Especially if he would stop getting his hair cut by a hedgetrimmer and stopped letting Alice pick his wardrobe. Boy looked like a gay designer from a boyband dressed him every morning! Now if he would dress like a man, maybe he would be more competition. Perhaps being free was more fun than she thought. Took her away from the pain. But by the time they returned tears were running and Bella held her. "It will be alright, you'll see. You ARE worthy, we'll find a way too! I know we will!" she shot a tearful grin down at her twin's face. How she wished she could have remained that nieve, still have that kind of faith in the world. The flood overwhelmed her and Bella had to tell Charlie, who offered to bring the boy on charges. Anna looked up hopeful. "You can do that?"

"I'll certainly look into it for you. Meanwhile I think Bells is right. La Push sounds like what all of us need right now. Poor old Jake has it rough of late and I think he would be over the moon to see his favorite partner in cime again! As if on cue, The phone rang and Bella squeeled, while Charlie shared a wink with Anna. She wore a smirk and felt elated, she needed someone right now, she couldn't just dwell on her last moments with St. John, they tormented and tortured her! Bella excitedly told him that she and Anna were coming, with a responded whoop on the other end of the line of several males and one "Is she hot?" and a thunk at the back of someone's head. She scowled at the phone when Jake demanded his Crazy Lady. Huge smile on her face she picked up the phone. "Sorry Crazy, I couldn't wait that long! I had to talk to you. I am so sorry!" she could here the crack in his voice.

When they were younger, they always felt one another's pain. It's how he knew that she didn't really die, like Bella told him, he explained that to her. And her mind never left him and unlike Bella, she kept in contact though numerous letters as they grew up. She had deeply missed her Wolfman, and she giggled lightly now, after the brief sighting where she saw him and he didn't see her, she knew exactly what he was. Taking off at a dead run, she went into the room and locked the door. She needed to let him know, it was something deep inside her, something urging her to tell him now. She delved deep and began at the beginning, when her mutation first kicked in and all that happened. She wasn't quite prepared for his growls! "I should have been there! You almost died!" and her heart ached along with his. "Several times, but John was always there, and Logan. And he taught me well, Wolfman. I have fought in a non-stop war from the time I entered. My curse makes me a major target because of it's potential. I have been forced to kill, to drain life into myself, a leech without fangs." her self hatred poured out.

"Don't you EVER call yourself that! Do you hear me Anna?! NEVER! You had no choice in becoming what you are, and you make sacrafice after sacrafice, giving away your very life to keep people safe! You use your gifts to make others like you safe! Hell, you even got a super hero name! How many people get a cool name like Rogue?!" at that she giggled. "Alright, but I can't stop the thoughts, Jake." she said. "I know, that's something you and I and Bella are just going to have to work on." she smiled through her tears. God she missed him! She continued the tale, the ending leaving him blindsided, enraged! She knew he was fighting his x-gene. "I want to kill him! How dare he hurt you like that, and then... He's a human monster! John I can understand. We both know he would have never killed Bobby. Kicked his ass and light him up nice and proper for a moment, yeah, but never really hurt him. Just humiliation. I am so sorry! I promise, we'll celebrate him proper at the bon-fire! And yes, it's in your honor and you don't get any say in it." he said.

"About that, Jake, um... I know what you and the others are..." shocked silence. "Crazy..." "I know you are a shifter. I saw it when I got my new bike. I didn't want you to see me yet. I didn't want anyone to see me yet... But I know. But I don't think you really understand. You are not entirely supernatural beings, and your change can only be partially blamed on the Cullens. And yes, I know about them too. All of you are mutants, like me. I had Logan look into your history a little more. The mansion has resources that the outside world doesn't have. The gene you carry was endowed with certain attributes by a powerful shamanic spell. The spirit animal of your tribe was bound with your x-genes. You may with the others be able to learn how to shift more at your will, and control your emotions from making you shift against your will. Logan could help you, I know he could! He is supposed to come chastise me anyway for going on a suicide mission to save Bella." she said. "Somebody should! You are far to reckless with your own life! You are just as precious as your sister, you shouldn't just throw your life away, and I am not going to let you." more tears.

"You sound like John." she said. "I wish I could have known him. Seems we have many things in common." he said sincerly. "I need to tell the others what they are at the bon-fire, as well as Bella and I. Then later Sam and all of you can talk about whether you want help. There is a war coming, Wolfman. And Forks is no longer an island cut off. The others will come for me, and Victoria and the others are coming for Bella. I got reports from Remy that the death tolls in Seattle are escalating, all of them drained bodies. For what is coming, we all have to be ready, and we are not even close right now." the worry seeped through her voice. She couldn't loose Jake too! She couldn't take that strain. "You won't lose me Anna, I swear it!" his voice was so soft, it warmed the coldness of her heart, eased the gaping wound left by the loss of John, Jean Grey, and so many others. She needed Alice and Jasper, immediately after she was done talking to Jake. She became more and more excited however as he talked about all they had planned. She was looking forward to their gaping mouths when she showed up on her Baby Girl.

By the time she gave the phone back to Bella, the pain had ebbed. Jake had this pull on her, she couldn't really put it in words. It wasn't unlike the pull Edward now had on her as well. She knew that was going to be a sore spot, but she wasn't dating the man. But he was very close, and was always going to be. He and the rest of the Cullens were hellbent on adopting her, and the exercises she, Edward, and Jasper had designed did have an effect, however small. But small seemed like miracles to her! She fished out her own phone and dialed Alice, and the other man on her mind refused to leave it. It was how he had acted, that possesive anger, his heart breaking for her, the thousand things they shared that Bella just would never know. With him and her alone, they were free. He was what he was, and didn't have to be afraid that he might hurt her, or that the darker side would push her away. And her demons, the pshchotic bitch the Dark Phoneix only made him that much more willing to stay by her. He refused to let her run to keep them safe. He would hold her down physically if he had to, and told her as much!

And she did notice the darkening of his eyes when she had said "Kinky" in response. But he was not hers, not like that. He may find her attrative, but he never would want her like that. Not when he had Bella's purity, her clean soul, her shining bright light. And she was ok with that. She had to make herself ok with being alone. Because that was just how it was going to be. Alice picked up immediately. "Ed said if you think you are not meant to have love again, he is going to race over there just to strangle you." she said in sing-song. "Tell him he's welcome to try, but he is going to be missing something vital to his person if he does." she let the thought travel and smirked when she heard a growl on the other side of the phone. "Can you and Jasper come? I can't be alone right now. Not with those images of John... I can't..." and the pain rushed and shook her. "Shhhhh, it's alright Little Lady, Jazz and I will be there faster than you can blink! Just hold on, ok?" she nodded, muttered a weak ok. And blinking didn't even begin to cover the speed.

And to her shock, she was wrapped and engulfed by Jasper, protectively. Like Edward before. "I don't hide from myself, my Little Lady. You entrance us both, Edward and I. And it's ok. I am not the only one who has hold of Alice's heart, he has simply yet to come upon the scene. Anyone who judges knows nothing of love, and you are deeply loved." he spoke, and it smote her heart. "How did you know?" she asked. Alice wrapped her slender body around both of theirs. "My gift, sweety. It's different with us. We sometimes have more than one mate. It's something Ed is not comfortable with yet, but his feelings are going to overpower that." she said, running fingers though her hair. "A true coven, packed full of mutants and supernatural." she replied but only silently did she tell Alice of her Wolfman. "Yes, but I know you are not quite ready yet. John was a hell of a man! And nothing will ever replace him in your heart and we don't mean to try." he said. "You are going to have to trust me darlin', let down those walls." he instructed. "Oh!" she said, feeling a bit sheepish and blushing a bit.

She let them down and he used his gift to sooth her. Like a spell, he picked her up off the floor, sending vibes of sleep and whispering in her ear "I can't keep your eyes out of my mind, I want them to have light again. So you sleep now, you sleep for me, and you dream about your future. You do that and I will try to make peace with your Wolfman." she smiled but felt suddenly so exhaused, the weight of heart lightened only just enough to hear him, to feel the power of his growing connection to her, and through him, that of Edward, so deeply in denial he was seeing Karnak! Bella came in, smiling gently and they both left, and her twin wrapped herself around her, like they had done so many times before. "They adore you, you know. You are one of us, now. And something will happen at that bonfire, I can feel it! Maybe your love waits in one of the tribe, it would be so romantic!" she smiled at her sister's dreamyness. "Stay with me?" she asked, making sure she was covered so that nothing could harm her. "Planned on it" she said.

And she slept, and she dreamed. She dreamed of being in Jake's strong arms as he stared deeply into her eyes, of Edward pushing her against a wall and kissing her like it was the only way he had life support, of Jasper tracing her scars with cool lips, and another man, with raven hair and crimson eyes with a child-like joy so much like John, filled with a desire for her that she had never seen another man look at a woman with and worshipping her. And Bella's slow exceptance that her prince could love her with all his heart, never waver, and yet love another with the same devotion, a love strong enough to overcome misgivings and let their two very seperate (unlike the others except Jake and Anna being seperate) relationships be as they were.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Revised chapter. That's right, Jasper is thrown in the mix and I hope my explanation of many mates makes sense to all of you. Jake is going to fight like all hell, but he would rather have to share with others who have a mate bond just as strong as his than to ever let Rogue go, so he makes it so that his time with her would never be shared with the others. Bella will do the same with Edward, but she will be more understanding about it though it will be difficult for her to accept at first. Renesmee will come in the future, but her name will be changed as that is a horrible name! Her name will be Marcella Cullen.


	4. The Book of Exodus Part 1

**Chapter 4: **The Book of Revelations

Edward wrestles with his jealously of what might potentially happen when Rogue and Bella go to the bonfire. Knowing he is already taken, he still can't stop the sting of cold penetrating his heart at the thought that one of the wolves could imprint and take her away from him. When Rose confronts him and demands he steps back and respect how hard his Annie Girl has fought to hold on to what humanity she has, he is forced to realize that his feelings are growing less and less platonic, and he was beginning to fall for the mutant, even as he already has fallen for Bella. Depressed and bitter Jacob hides his hurt and sense of betrayel by Bella to be a support to his deeply missed Crazy Lady, but when he lays his eyes on her, his world changes in an instant, imprinting on Anna. Old friends are reunited, as Leah is told the tale of her mutant friend before the rest while the fire gets started. (I wanted to go into the conversation at the bonfire and Jasper and Edward's "visit" to Bobby but the chapter got really long so that shall be our next one)

She is my Exodus

my revelation and salvation in one

by a glance everything became light, my soul was won

out of darkness she led me, a gift that knows no refund

I wake both in joy and in need of her touches.

Out of the land of Darkness she recalled my soul

and I remembered again the love of sun and moon, dancing silver light

of the responsibilities that God upon us set, righteous and true.

Back on solid ground my pledge and promise I renewed

Before gods, before men, the Creator, and a love pure, clean, and new

My path was made clear, and I knew then strength and delight.

The Dark sought her with unclean hands and darkest vice.

I knew it now and knew all that I had to be

to wrench out the demon out of the human angel who saved me

to fight by her side against evil's greastest ally, bigotry.

War was coming and sought to wrench her from my side.

-excerpt from A Rogue's Path of Exodus

Edward's POV

It was tormenting him, and in multiple ways so! He acted out of the need to see the smile remain on his Annie Girl's face. To show her how lovely, how desireable she really was! And he knew that should she be imprinted on, her mutation would never keep the Wolf away from her. He would wait however long it took, right there at her side like she deserved, and even the hatred for leeches like him would be put aside, reluctantly, if it meant that his intended could find peace and control. And she deserved the love and devotion of an Imprint! She deserved to know what it felt like to be truly loved! But something deep inside him was speaking to him. Something that knew what would happen when she arrived at that bonfire. And that something took the form of his old rival, Jacob Black! He didn't hate him, not really. But he held a piece of Bella's heart already, and there was a connection between him and Anna, he had enough telepathic ability to see it, even if she did not. They were alike, they shared something that Jacob and Bella never did. The x-gene lay within all of those wolves, and there was a similarity between them and Anna's curse. That lack of control! Kindred spirits, who knew hatred, pain, betrayel by those they loved most, and death.

The air felt electric around him. He didn't have Alice's gift, but he had a connection to Bella's twin now. They were so very close, close enough that he had with her what he shared with no other being, no walls, no lies, he was laid naked and bare before her profound and horrid ability. He gave freely of himself, laid naked hand on her soft, almost virginic skin, a part of him rested within her soul. She didn't know it, but it was the same with him. He knew the extent of her agony, her torment. Dreams, memories, nightmares that even being what he was he never imagined! And the soul he thought he did not had cried out, like a child, to be wrapped up and around her, to lean on her incredible strength, her will to go on no matter how the world around her seemed to try to crush her beneath it's weight! She knew him in a way Bella never could, and never would. He would never forgive himself to taint her with the things that he had done, of the monster he could so easily become, it was but a flip of a coin, and she being his singer made it that much more dangerous! She never understood what temptation she was to him, her innocence, the beast inside howling to take it and devour it! And she made a promise to him, the only friend he had ever had, that she would not hesistate to keep.

Anna promised him that should he turn, should that beast take control and seek to exterminate her sister's innocence, as her own had been devoured by a madman, she would take him into her fatal embrace. He would never forget that moment, how grateful, how free he had felt! So much the same, and so very different! He wished to God he knew the secret of Anna's light, no matter how tainted it may now be. How she kept so strong, how she fought so hard, no matter the impossibility of her situation, of the Predator that lied inside her own veins, raging constant, seeing objects ready to be used rather than persons, that desired to take what she did not posess, to become more though the sacrafice of another's life. It was identical to the hunger that pulsed though his own veins, and that of every Cullen! And he was not the only Cullen drawn in by her. His brother, Jasper, for the first time since he had been turned, knew peace. But that peace, that contentment, the end of his constant strife against the violent nature of the Blood God of War, could only be known when Anna was there with him. She was a relief, an equal, someone who truly understood him more than his own family could. They were both soldiers, stained in blood, in a constant fight for survival against those who would see them exterminated. And they were both of the South, the same blood and haunts ran through their hearts.

And he didn't like it one bit! Unlike the others, Jasper wasn't going to fight what he felt. "You need to wake up, brother! She is no more human than any of us! She is stronger and more powerful than you can possibly dream of, a Goddess of War, and she will have to take up her armour again sooner than you can imagine! You don't understand the magnitude of what she has it in her to be! Her ability could make her the most powerful being on the planet! And I am not going to sit there and let her be devoured by the blood thirsty side of herself! Nor will I let her be dragged off and used like a mindless weapon, which they all want, I might add! We are the same, her and I. And unlike your Bella, she has an open and loving heart. She understands that one can have more than one true love." Edward nearly lost his shit! "You are married, mated, and claimed! You can't do that to Alice!" and Jasper laughed. "Your rage has nothing to do with Alice and everything to do with your own connection that you are so deeply in denial about you are drowning in it! Alice knows all about it. And I am not the only one with more than one mate. Ours is an open, profound and understanding love. Her other mate will come in time, and I will not deprive my Pixie of his love, and she will not fight my love for Anna.

At some point you are going to have to see that you can love more than one person. And your love for Anna grows daily, it's possesive, protective, and grows stronger and deeper than what you share with Bella. Bella is your light, But your Annie Girl is the personification of your soul, brother. But she does not belong to you alone, and you will have to deal with that, or you will loose her. I will not be so selfish." He had been awestruck. He knew he had been taken in by Anna, but he never imagined how deeply it ran. He suspected an attraction but this blew his mind. There were things about vampires he never ventured to know. Perhaps it was time that he did. This meant an uncomfortable conversation with Carlisle which he hoped to God didn't have to involve Aro about the nature of vampires and mates! But this conversation led him to believe that there was another point his brother meant to make other than that of his own intentions. "Why are you telling me this, Jazz?" he asked. His brother smirked. "Don't play dumb with me, Eddikins! Remember who my wife is. There is a connection between Anna and the wolves that runs deeper than the x-gene. I am preparing myself for the fact that one of the wolves may very well imprint and fall under her spell." and the conformation of his current torment felt like his undead heart being torn in half!

He knew his beast was taking over. "NO!" it ripped out of him before he could stop it. Jasper laughed. "You can't stop it, little bro. If it is meant, it is meant. If Jacob Black imprints and falls in love with our famous Rogue, there is nothing you or I, or anyone on this planet can do to stop it! And to tell you the truth, I don't want to!" his head almost did the Linda Blair head spin. He didn't comprehend what the brother who just told him Anna was his other mate really meant. He couldn't mean... "You have no idea what St. John meant to her, what he was to her! He was never afraid of her. He never shied away, never put up walls between them. He dared to touch her, dared to get close, he never feared for himself because what he had to gain was to precious to him! He was her guardian angel, her fiery friend who fought beside her, who committed great crimes because he wanted a world where she could be safe and be free! He was the only one that ever really loved her, and there was nothing he wouldn't do for her. What that punk Bobby did is a crime that we must make sure is paid for in full! He ripped away his love, he took away any hope she had that she could ever have anyone, that she could be loved, and he murdered in cold blood the one man who really did love her! She is to strong for her own good and far to stubborn to show us her pain, but it's real, and it's consuming her!

He died in her arms, Edward! She was forced to watch while taking that Thing into herself! I feel like that he left a part of himself here, and he's talking to us all. He is telling us that she needs us, and we can't fail her now, not now when she needs love the most! We must put aside our own hate, our own natures, and put her before ourselves! I will not dissapoint her. And if you knew Bella like you think, you would know she would never forgive you if you failed her other half when she needed you the most! You should give her more credit than you do. She is not as fragile as you think she is. And Anna, she is going to make her strong. We have a date tonight to correct a wrong. That worm that broke her heart is in Seattle, seeking after her because of what she has become. And I am who I am, and I will tell this to you alone. I will not drink from him, but I do not intend for him to leave there with his life. He murdered someone who trusted him, who never would have seriously harmed him. Humiliated him definately, kicked his ass and burned his nether regions, wouldn't put it past the man, but he would never of sought his life. And since Charlie's inquires to get justice have done nothing, it is for us to take it into our own hands. After all, Bobby is not human, he doesn't fall under human laws anymore than you or I. Were it the Volturri, they would decide the same. We are going to pay this bastard the last visit he ever had.

And you will be able to work out that fustration of yours on a worthy target." a cold, stabbing pain struck into him, hearing those words. He knew Anna had loved Pyro, but he didn't know how deep that love ran, till Jasper made it painfully clear. He had clearly talked to her after they had left the school and what he had learned made him take this course. He was at war with himself. Part of him wanted to sit at the edge of the boundary between his land and that of the Wolves and wait for Bella and Anna to cross it and know for sure whether or not the Wolves would take her away from him. Another yelled at him that he should celebrate should Jacob be able to love her even half as much as St. John had and give her more of a chance at the human life she had fought so hard each and every day for. And then there was the deeper voice, telling him everything his brother said was right. And the part he denied, that part that held close every night it was them alone, her scent, her power, the force of her being and her will to fight against her nature and be something more that made him fight all the more for himself and to fight for the humanity still left inside himself. The part that knew he desired her every time he drowned in the sea of her emerald orbs and was dazzled by her beauty, almost unnatural with that pale white streak contrasting so lovely against the darker shades of auborn that flowed down her back, and trimbled when she bit her rose colored lips. The beast that wanted her!

It was the difference between her and Bella. The man in him desired the light and purity she represented, even if he also desired Anna for before mentioned qualities. But the beast in him desired only Bella's blood and her death. Yet that same beast desired Anna as his, an equal, tainted and blood stained, a restrained violence and unnatural strength that made her no more mortal than he was! The sudden revelation grabbed hold of him and Jasper smirked with satisfaction. "We are on for the night I take it, now that I got you to see the light?" he asked. All he could do was nod. He knew now, what he had been hiding from himself. But how the hell he was supposed to deal with it let alone do about it with baffling, which once again, meant that conversation he needed with Carlisle which he hoped to God didn't involve anyone higher up than him! "We are on, yeah. Jasper, what do I do, how do I stop my beast's reaction if the mutt imprints on her?" he asked. "Simple. If you want her, you must be open to all of her mates. And from the lips of our worthy prophetess, she is meant for more than one. For there are many sides and our lovely darlin' is highly complicated and deeply haunted, and is going to need every last one of us to go through the centuries ahead. And it will take all of us to save her from that She Bitch that is trying to take her over and steal her away from us!" And Edward growled, deeply disturbed at the idea of it!

"I got prep to make, and you got a sister coming to talk to you, if Rose's perfume is any indication. Good luck! She loves that girl like a sister, and she always will. She isn't going to like this. She would rather a mutt than us. She loves her because unlike Bella, Anna knows the value of her humanity and will do anything to hold onto it, and has already done so much to hold on to what she has! It's going to suck to be you!" his brother sped out to leave him alone to the wrath of his sister. And the second she stepped in the doorway he gulped! Her eyes were black, the energy cackled around her and she looked like she just might murder him where he sat!

Rosalie's POV

She needed to have a little "conversation" with her brother! She learned, though the little birdy that was Bella, apparently the stupid girl was at least useful for something, that every time he went to visit her, he came to Anna as well! And she wasn't stupid! She had saw how he reacted to her at school! That was not the reaction of a friend, or even a family member! It was raw, possesive, it was the reaction of a mate when his love was hurt! Her adopted sister had fought so hard to hold on to her humanity, had sacraficed so much for it, even to the point of loosing the man that she loved, that she deserved a hell of alot better than to be dragged into their immortal nightmare! It was their promise to help her get control, to help her attain what they could nolonger have, a right to her human life! She wasn't going to let Edward take it all away! Besides, he had already brought danger and an oncoming war on them because he couldn't let Bella go, selfish bastard that he was! She had him by the throat, pure hatred thruming through her. "You have brought more misery and pain to this family then I care to comment on, because you can't give up your little mortal! You have brought possible ruin on all of us, and now that you get what you want, damned be the price that the rest of us have to pay, you are going to ruin Anna's chance at a life?!

I'm not going to let it happen! I would rather see her in the arms of Jacob Black than ever see her in yours! At least he could give her something pure, devotion, a family, a human life! A life she has fought so hard for, that she desires so badly that your little nothing would just throw away like so much trash! What can you give her Edward?! Hmm? You answer that for me! You that would take both girls, not caring how much you hurt the one girl you say you love so much that threatens all of us with our final death's just by knowing us and of us, or what Anna wants! Update moron, YOU. ARE. A. MONSTER! We all are! Anna didn't get a choice, not a vote, and she has a real chance to beat this thing that made her have to fight urges and a darkness that no human should ever have to be tempted with! Yes she understands us! And that is why we have to help her, help to have what we can't! You are supposed to be her friend! She is a mutant, a mutant, not a fiend! And I won't allow you to make her one! She deserves better of you! Be selfless for once in your life and do the right thing! Right now she doesn't know about you! She sees you as her best friend, someone she can lean on when the darkness closes in on her, when she needs someone to help her fight for control over her desire to kill!

Leave it that way! You help her like the rest of us find control and help us keep her safe from the people who come from her. Not though any fault of her own, unlike your precious Bella, but because of what her ability gives her. But don't act on what you want, don't you FUCKING DARE, because if you do, brother or not I will rip your throat out myself and deliver it to Black on a silver platter! You let her be human, damn you! You give her that! You give her the chance we can never have! YOU DO THIS!" her grip loosened as she began to dry heave and drop, and Edward gathered her into her arms, understanding her feelings. Anna was just like Rosalie, least her story was. Attacked, brutalized, left alone to die. Strength, guts, and pure will alone sustained her when she should have died, and pure selflessness unlike anything any of them ever seen kept her away from the humanity she desired so deeply to be apart of again. Rose wanted it so badly for her, so deeply, it was like she was her daughter instead of her friend! She wanted to save her from their fate. But even she knew that Anna was not meant for a mortal's fate. She already had that stripped away long before she came upon them. She could never be human like Bella, anymore than they could. What she was could be maybe controled someday, but could never be reversed.

Edward's POV

"Shhh... I understand, believe me I do. But she isn't mortal, Rose. She just isn't. She never was. She was born for a different life. And I have no power to change that. I know I have been selfish, and I never imagined the price we would be forced to pay over my love for Bella, but I can't reverse that either. Both of them are going to need us. You may never care for Bella, and that is ok, as long as you don't try to hurt her, but I know you care about Anna. You have to trust her judgement. St. John was not a human, he was a powerful force, someone far more deadly than you or I, and she loved him. The mates that are fated for her will not be anymore human than he was. I can't say for sure if both Swan girls are my mates yet or not. But if it is so, we will deal with it. Besides, even if she is, who is to say, in our world, that she will be mine alone?" the slight joke and crooked grin got Rose to laugh a little. "She is beautiful, and just wait till Alice gets done with her before the bonfire tonight! My sister will be a vision, Bella couldn't even hope to compete!" he rolled his eyes. He really hoped, now that he knew Anna would always be a part of them, that Rose got over her hatred of Bella, because if she didn't, it was a very pissed off mutant she would have to deal with! He tried to put out of his mind invisioning what she would look like, and how the mutts would react.

He picked her up off the floor. "Come on, I want to see you kick Emmet's ass on Guitar Hero again." and he really did! It was funny as hell and he could use the destraction before he and Jasper made their trip to Seattle that night. She gave him a real smile and there was an evil glint in her eye that made him smile back. Strangely, the show of love for Anna had endeared his sister to him in a way he hadn't felt in a long while, not sense Bella entered their lives. And now that he understood her ire, he didn't bregrudge her for it. He hated himself for what had to be done. Bella had no idea what she was giving up, but there wasn't a choice now. With Victoria and her minions on the way and the mutants and God knew what else coming for Anna, it was either turn her, or watch her die. If anyone knew an alternative, he would pay them their weight in gold! They entered the living room, Emmett already at the X-Box playing multi-player Halo. He couldn't resist Rose's charms however and Edward grinned at the change in her mood.

Bella's POV

She could hear her, in her room, hour after hour. She knew her pain as her own, could see the very handsome and personification of fiery Pyro that held her sister's heart. She couldn't even imagine what it would be like, to be forced to watch Edward die in front of her with no ability to stop it! What her now ex had done filled Bella with a rage she had never known before! He had used her sister, then threw her away like so much trash because he couldn't sleep with her! Then he took from her the one person that loved her dearer than his own soul, and had been even driven mad by it! She wanted to find this Bobby and stab him through the heart herself! She hoped, prayed, and begged any power that existed that tonight would be a changing point for Anna. That tonight her twin would find her a Wolf! Someone to heal her gaping pain, someone willing to do anything, and wait for however long it took, just to be near her! She had given so much of herself, she deserved that kind of love. Edward was right, no one deserved the kind of love that he and she had better than her Anna! Who was so willing to sacrafice, so willing to fight, to do anything she had to just to keep her and the others safe! She was more like Jake and the boys on the reservation than Bella was. It was a feeling she had. She couldn't explain it, and she had no evidence, but the similarities between her and Jake were piling up in her head as of late.

She had finished getting ready, after fighting with both Anna and Alice about not wanting to get dressed up. Alice argued, Anna gave her the eye, which would melt back into the puppy dog look, and then back to the eye again, till she finally she gave in. Her twin dug into her closet, clucking at the selection and Alice nodding in assent. "Bells, this wardrobe is down right depressing! None of these colors are you, and they dull your features! We need some siren red in here, some heels on those shoes, we got some work to do! I think we are going to have to look in my closet, Tinkerbell." she commented to the nodding Alice. She dramticly sighed. "It's all to true, I've tried to help but she just won't let me, you hopefully can talk sense into her!" Bella facepalmed herself. The last thing she wanted was being drug through a mall! They were gone, but she could hear the squeels from the other room before they came busting back in. With her Anna brought in a dress of army patch greens, cotton, that swung out from the hips and reached an inch above her knee cap. It had a keyhole neckline and was laced up the back. Paired with it were matching ballerina flats and a pair of long, black beaded chadalier earrings. She had to admit, it was lovely! "I bought this for you when I was back in New York. I had no idea how bad you needed it!" she commented.

Alice went into a set of giggles. When she demanded to see Anna's choice, she loved it! It was a lovely asian style dress, skin tight and buttoned up to her colar, made of black satin with blood red dragons swiming along the fabric. Paired with it were long gloves, made of the same design as the dress that elegantly swum up her arms, protecting others from her skin while still accenting the outfit. The daring short cut just an inch below her butt along with other necessities had her pair it with the same color leggings as the dragons, with marvelous knee high six inch black boots that laced all the way up with red ribbon. She wore earrings identical to the one's she gave to Bella, but red. Alice smiled like a hyhena and clapped her hands. "I KNEW we would be great friends! You have excellent taste!" she said. "This is all due to my friend Jubilee, she made a mall goer out of the likes of me, never thought it would ever happen, she got me by my weakness for Dip'n'Dots icecream." she said with a fond, remembering smile. "Good, now I know whom I have to kill for creating my new source of misery." Bella teased. "Oh shush you!" her sister threw back, tossing her own dress over to her. "You get dressed first, and she is doing your make-up too, and no, you don't get any options on this one." the comment caused Bella to stick her tounge out at her. She took a seat on the bed before Alice pulled her up by her hands.

"Alright, into the chair with you missy!" the pixie was in her full-on fashion diva general mode, so she finally went silent and submitted to the other two, pushy women in the room. "Oh stop pouting! You'll look so faboulous when I'm done with you you'll thank me!" she playfully scolded. And she did leave her speachless when she was done. She chose a look that suited her, very natural, going off her coloring. Anyone not knowing better wouldn't know she was wearing make-up at all! And it blended in well with the dress her sister chose for her. Her hair was fully pulled up and pulled back into a tight but artful bun, paired off with black pins that looked like chop sticks. How Alice made her hair behave she would never know! The earrings went down and showed off her neck and she gave the girl a hug before digging and looking for leggings. The hemline was too daring for her tastes, and she was getting on a bike anyway! She won the argument with that comment. She decided to watch Anna as she got pampered. When she came out in her outfit, even before she was fully ready she felt her jaw drop! That dress complimented her sister in every way! Her emerald eyes shown out and sparked, her pale skin drew in the eye, and her curvier features were showcased in a manner that was classy rather than vulgar.

She knew what look she wanted when Alice began doing her make-up. She went bold and artistic, using bold light and dark colors, coal paired with a dulled purple shot through with silver before it faded up into a peachy pink, giving a bewitching smokey eye affect with a shocking twist. Lots of both liquid and crayon eyeliner was used, between the two of them they drew swirls and vines in black, giving her an elvish like look with her bone structure. The blush was light pink and barely touched along the cheekbones, and her lips were darkened, a color called rogue which she had loved immediately and picked up because it bore her mutant name. Her hair was also pulled up, in a maze of tight and intricate braids that circled around her crown. Two tendrils in back as well as her white streaks were left free, curled into ringlets. A digital camera she never noticed was pulled on them as soon as Anna micheviously grabbed her by the arm. "Smile, it's for Dad Bella!" she demanded. She groaned but as they refused to stop taking pictures till she actually smiled, they finally got it. She had to admit, though polar oposite in style they looked beautiful together, and she could hardly believe she was looking at herself! "You see Bells! You should have more pride in yourself! You have great beauty, and it shines through all the more when you are willing to embrace it and have fun with it!" she told her.

Like a parent, Alice nodded her head, eyes solemn, in full agreement. They went down the stairs and their dad wore a very sheepish and happy smile. "Oh, just look at my girls! You both look absolutely lovely! I don't think those poor boys will know what to do with themselves!" he said, embracing each, kissing them on the cheek and glowing with pride. He looked down at his watch. "Oh! We need to get a move on! Billy said we got to be there at 6:00 pm! I'll see you there! Thank you Alice, you are a great friend!" he kissed the other girl on the cheek, who smiled at him. She turned to them both. "Well, my work here is done! I got to be getting home for dinner. Now Anna, you snag a man you tell me DETAILS and I own you for the first double date!" her sister rolled her eyes and laughed at her. "If by some chance that happens, along with the Zombie Appocolypse, I'll let you know!" Bella snorted. It was an old and long running joke between them and the Cullens took to it immediately, especially Emmett and Alice! "You should, I"m a lean, mean, zombie killing machine!" and with that she left with a wink that made her sister face palm herself. She got just as annoyed by the girl's cryptic words as Edward did! Not the only thing they had in common. In fact, she was actually relieved he finally had someone outside of her to be around! He needed to loosen up and remember this was no longer the Victorian age!

They went outside and she let out a long whistle. Her sister, Emmett, and Rosalie had done one hell of a job! Her lovely Harley (for which she didn't even want to ask where she got the money for it from, though she highly suspected it was either that Remy man she was always on the phone with, or Logan who kept threatening a visit) would put all the boys in shock before they plunged straight into being green with envy! She laughed when she was handed a white helment that had been made in such a way that their long perfected hair would not be damaged, and that it bore their names, or nicknames in the front. From the time they were toddlers and sung Christmas songs, she had been dubbed Silver Bells. And Anna's bore her other name, Rogue. She was surprised when she hopped on how light the bike was. It had been explained that it had been particularly designed for easy handling for a woman, but now seeing and feeling it first hand, she was thinking she just might want one of her own! Her sister gave her a cheeky grin. She started the engine, her last words before shutting the helment viser was "Hold on, it's going to be one hell of a ride!" she kick started it, and the bike purred underneath them, the engine making the dinstinct sound that betrayed exactly what it was to anyone within a 20 mile radius! Her heart started pounding in her chest because she knew that look!

She had seen it before, on her beloved Edward right before he went about 50 miles above the speed limit! She gulped and held on as tight as she could, fighting herself to not make a death grip on her sister's waist as the speed demon raced down the road. She stook to all the short cuts, back roads she could have only known about by Jacob's words! And she smirked to herself. It was intentional by both of them, Anna wanted him to hear her coming on her Baby and be deeply jealous, and Jake wanted his Crazy Lady there as fast as humanly possible! Something about this ride was different than when the Cullen family was scaring the hell out of her with their insane driving. With Anna it was different, it was fun! She actually felt the rush, laughing as they expertly took the curves. She had more practice on bikes then her, though she refused to think to hard on it. She knew her sister had been forced to run and fend for her life, and every time she thought about it, she wanted to go to Florida, find her mother and Phil, and strangle them till the light went out of their eyes for lying to her and putting Anna in so much danger! She could have really lost her out there and she would have never known! Her twin! So she let herself enjoy the moment. She felt free, with just the two of them again. No Edward there, constantly worrying, brooding, wallowing in self hatred or fighting to get her out of some new danger.

She loved him, but that self hatred and constant beratement of himself drove her a little crazy! She would think after meeting someone with REAL problems, like Anna, would make him appreciate what he was just a little more! Though he had been alot more easy going since she had been there to be a real influence on him. She made him laugh more, got him to talk, made him more willing to listen to what Bella had to say. And she was willing to say alot more these days! She had told him she was tired of being treated like glass all the time! Being human didn't mean she was going to break every time something went wrong! Plenty of things had gone wrong before him, and life would never be perfect. She was stronger than he gave her credit for and he gave far less credit to Jacob than was deserved! It seemed like maybe he might have started to get past whatever un natural hatred he had for her best friend though. Otherwise, he would have never suggested they go on this outing. She was drawn out of her thoughts as Anna began to slow but kept reving the engine. They were merely a foot away and she could see the prepartions already almost complete. They roared up the drive and the look on both Billy and Jake's faces made everything worth it! Jake's eyes were saucer like, jaw dropping and there was a little drool going on there. She snickered as Anna turned off the engine and they both took off their helments.

After getting over the shock, she had never seen a brighter, or wider smile on his face! He ran up to her sister and pulled her to him, wrapping up her small body in his own in a tight hug and lifting her off the ground. Setting her down, he still didn't let her go. He got a good look at her, and Bella's stomach tightened at the look he saw on his face! He couldn't look away, didn't even see her standing behind her or hear Billy call their names! And her sister looked right back at him, emerald eyes never leaving black. She felt though the bond that it felt like the earth had moved, and that old connection between them was changed into something entirely different! It seemed that Jake had a few secrets of his own that needed coming out, and this thing that just occured, she NEEDED to know what it was! Her sister's love just died, and she needed to know that whatever this is, he made her ok again!

Jacob's POV

It was as though an angel of the Living Lord had just descended down from the heavens, like the vision of the Virgin Mary by the sheperds in Fatima, when he had sat her down. The moment his eyes locked into Crazy's now emerald green eyes, shinning more brilliantly than any gem stone, reflecting a thousand emotions, deep, profound, with a wisdom reflected there unlike anyone he had come across and a heart rending, soul shattering sorrow over the burdens that due to no fault of her own, she had been forced to bare, everything changed! It was like they were no longer standing on earth. In fact, he was no longer bound to it at all! All his ties, to his new duties, his unrequitted and pining love for Bella, everything large and small he once felt were so important melted away. And then cords, forged like out of the antamantium steel forced upon her friend, Logan, came from him and bound around her, till the only thing that he was connected to was her! And even as the effect began to frame, he was filled with intense emotions, for he was now completely utterly devoted to his Crazy Lady, he belonged to her now, she was his absolute everything! She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, the only words he had to describe her was like that of the etherial and unearthly beauty of the elves of Tolkien. Dazzling in her asian dress, her bold make-up. Those striking white streaks.

And that's when the rage began to kick in, thinking about all the things she had been forced to go through, everything she had now to bare, alone! Chased and hunted by a madman that made Victoria look like an absolute amature, her gift used by others to the point of nearly driving her mad, forced to watch her best friend die in front of her at her supposed love's hands, having to protect the world from a horrific fiend of terrible power by taking it into herself and fighting for control over her own body and mind! He was shaking, and he would change soon if he didn't find a way to calm down, and he remembered he made the promise to come clean with Bella and Anna would tell them about what they really were, about Logan, and the fight they all had coming for them. But it was an impossible task till she put a gloved hand on his shoulder and he felt a gentle push on his mental walls. _"Inner wolf, be silent, just now. It is not yet your time."_ it was the first show of her gifts that he had, and he was shocked beyound reason in how she spoke directly to the Wolf in him, and that Wolf actually listened! When he came back to himself, he reluctantly and slowly let go of her frame, blinded all the same by her smile, her eyes baring a light now that they had not when she first came into the drive. "Um, don't I get a hug too, you big lug?!" Bella demanded, but there was a soft, teasing smile on her lips.

The pangs he used to feel at seeing her were absolutely gone! He had just Imprinted on Anna Marie Swan, his very own Crazy Lady! He could hear the whoops from the guys in his mind, and a "Oh thank GOD! No more moping about the leech lover! Hallelujah!" came out of Leah. He promptly ignored her. Just because he didn't love Bella in the same way anymore didn't mean he didn't care about her, or approve of what was going on between her and the Mind Reader! He also didn't like one bit how close Anna was to that family! He understood, of course he did, that she would do ANYTHING to find control over her awesome and terrible power. And she knew, more than Bella, what exactly they were, what they could be at anytime, anywhere, and how fast they could go from cordial into monsterous beasts! But that was why he would now start doing his own digging. There had to be someone else, someone like her, that could teach her control without risking losing her, or her absorbing and being forced to bare another blood sucking leech in her mind! She was strong and stubborn and she believed in her own strength, but even when feral leeches were excellent manipulators! It was more dangerous to be the friend of a leech than to be an enemy. The look she gave him was a bit withering, but he shrug his shoulders. He couldn't help the way he felt! He had seen far to much in the last year to be able to trust any leech, no matter how good they may seem, or even want to be!

He had an ally in all of this in that friend though. If they talked to her together, they might just be able to get her to see sense! Possibly even all go to that school, learn what they could under the protection of a Mansion full of those with abilities before they came back to protect their town. He really liked that idea! He stopped hugging Bella. "Quit thinking bad thoughts about Edward! I don't need my twin bond to know that they are there! He has done nothing to you, and coming here was his idea! After her losing that St. John to that horrible prick, you should have seen her! It took Jasper, Edward, and me to pull her out of herself, to keep her from shutting herself up and rotting away! She loved him, and he was ripped away! She thinks now that she'll never be able to have love, that she isn't worthy of it! She thinks all she can do is kill, so he thought by sending her here, maybe he could show her that she is valuable, beautiful, that maybe one of you might fall for her and be willing to wait for her! If he is willing to let go of his hatred, maybe you should do the same!" she whispered, incensed. He blinked a few times. He felt a deep pain, a whole in his own heart at what he just was told! If that piece of shit ever came around his Anna again, he would kill him himself, human or not! He had shattered her! He had no idea how deep her and John's feelings were. He would need to be slow with her.

He would tell her tonight, of course. But she needed to heal, and he needed to show her exactly what Bella said. Make her believe in herself again, believe that she was worthy of love, she was made to be loved! She was beautiful, so damn strong, and absolutely selfless to a fault! He was filled with determination. Anything she needed, he would get it for her. He will be anything that she needed him to be, and right now, strong as she was, she had been standing alone for far to long, forced into a war that would find her, sooner or later, because of what she was, and who she had it in her to be. And it wouldn't be just the metal bending madman, or the mutant hating politicans that made his skin crawl! If those Italian leeches ever catch wind of who and what she was, they would descend upon her like a swirm of locusts to try and turn her, either by force, manipulation, or other means that he didn't want to think about right now. And the one he feared the most, for reasons he would never be able to explain to himself, was the lead vampire. He needed to be in contact with Anna's two powerful friends, that Cajun and the Wolverine. They needed to know what could happen. He pushed all thoughts out of his mind, just for now, except for two. Elation at finding his true mate, blindingly beautiful, and stronger perhaps than all the wolves combined with the ability to take on a leech hand to hand, and to make this night absolutely perfect for her.

He put his arms around the twins, feeling complete for the first time sense they had left Forks with Renee all those years ago. Both girls wore smiles, and he was happy that it was him that was making her, making both of them feel that way. Now that he knew they all had something in common, that drew both the Swan girls closer to them and theirs, and a step away from what he feared. Mutants had to stand side by side! Of that point he agreed with Magneto. And he also knew, deep down, because Anna knew, he was right about the humans. Until evolution had made them all with the x-gene, the war and hatred against their kind would never die. He never in his wildest dreams ever thought the people he was born to protect would so willingly become the enemy. The thought of being forced to kill humans made his heart heavy. They were in front of his old man, Anna lunging and wrapping herself around him, and he was rather thankful the wheel chair had strong breaks! "It's good to see you home, my little Wild One!" he said, hugging the girl back. He was glad he told him about her skin. It was one less akward conversation were she would be sent into self hate. He was determined to show her that it was every bit a gift as it had been a curse. With control, she, and all of them would be able to do great things to protect the people.

"If you think I'm wild Old Man, just wait till I introduce you to Remy LeBeau! Between the two of us, you may just have a heart attack! We know how to shake up a joint! Best older brother a southern girl can win in a hand of poker!" he gave her a questioning look with one raised eyebrow. Perhaps he needed to prepare himself, Crazy was called so for a reason, she could put Paul's recklessness to absolute shame! She had always been one of the boys, just like Leah. And she never said it, but she was estatic to see her again! They were tighter than white on rice when young, and they kept in contact through her erratic letters as well. She wouldn't be happy either to find out just why they had been so erratic! He heard the sound of the squad car come in behind them. Charlie was here, and it was time to get things started! He took her hand, electricity going through him as he laced his fingers through hers and she held on, pulling her back. "Jacob Black! You bring the girls in here to see me RIGHT NOW or there will be no pie for you!" he eeped, he couldn't miss Emily's chocolate pie! Both girls started laughing. "Move your ass Wolfman, you heard the lady!" Anna said with a teasing laugh and sparkling eyes. "ANNA!" Charlie's warning tone came as he walked in behind them, as they just entered in to the home.

"Sorry dad!" she said, rolling her eyes and causing Bella to snort. Now that he noticed something other than his imprint, he noted just how free and relaxed Bella was acting! He hadn't seen her ever act that way since she came back to Forks! Even when in the safety of their land, she always had that guarded look, that constant eye to her phone, ever hopeful for her leech to call her, or to go running to him at a moment's notice, always looking jumpy and sad. She was carefree now, with a small smile, her entire posture and demeaner was different. Her skin had it's color back, and she looked truely happy, living in the moment for the first time in her life! He began to understand for the first time how deeply Renee's lie had damaged her, the loss of her sister drained the life out of her, and knowing now that Edward could never bring it back to her, it gave him this hope. That maybe she would realize that the leeches didn't make her happy or safe, they filled her life with darkness and death, whether intentional or not was irrelevant! They couldn't help that or sheild her from it, because that was what they were, and it would always follow them where ever they went. If she learned to use her own ability got to be around others just like her, she would understand that she didn't need to have the leech in her life to be happy.

He followed the scent, probably would have been lifted by it and pulled into the kitchen floating if this were a cartoon! His eyes glazed over at the thought of pie! "Control yourself, you look like a crack addict!" Anna commented, slapping him on the butt and making him jump five feet in the air while his inner Wolf howled with happiness. Bella busted out laughing while Anna's small hands took hold of his shoulders from behind and steered him into the kitchen, the sight making several of the others guffaw as Paul commented "_You are SO whipped! But damn, I wouldn't mind a …."_ he gave him such a piercing warning growl that he held his hands up in mock serrender. "Knock it off Primate or you lose any chance you have of getting a girl, though that chance is already smaller than a penny..." she said aloud, Paul staring in shock at her, leaning in to make sure she was still human, before muttering "What the fuck..." to Jacob who said "Later" which was agreed to by the sage nod of both sisters. Emily washed her hands and took off her apron before coming over, eyeing both girls in shock. Both girls were dressed to kill, and he wondered what his girl had to resort to in order to get Bella looking like that! "Wow, you both look amazing! Stand up, I want a better look!" she wore a proud grin as she got up, doing a twirl while Emily whistled.

She gave her a long hug. "Sam told me so much about you before we lost contact! You are every bit as lovely as he told me you were!" her unspoken question in his mind was answered about her scars, but to Emily it looked like she didn't even notice, the first time nobody gocked at her rudely and asked uncomfortable questions. He turned to see a smiling Sam in the kitchen entry, smiling happily at the girls. _"She is everything you ever told us she was. Beautiful, lovely, and there is this strength inside of her, you can sense it! You screw this up and I may kill you, for I think I have just met my mate's new bestfriend! She is an absolute keeper, I am happy for you!"_ he thought. _"You have no idea! But you will, later on. She will explain everything but I warn you, it will be hard to hear, you'll need Emily by your side when she tells us her story."_ he shot him a strange look. Sam had no idea that one of the most powerful beings in the world now was embracing his fiance'. It was a whole new world they would be entering, one that leveled the playing field between them and the leeches. No one was easy prey, and it wasn't so fun when the victim can fight back! It put a predatory smile on his face. "Now you Bella! You look faboulous! And I haven't ever seen you so happy! It's about time!" and they all grinned at that. They all cared about her, after all.

She stood up more reluctantly, but Crazy was having none of it! "You are a model on the red carpet, go Madonna on us, Vogue baby!" biting laughter bubbled out of Bella and shockingly she spun on her heel and did one of those silly hand motions from the old Madonna music video that sent everyone in the room laughing. Emily looked over and beamed at Sam. "Well Crazy, do I get a hug?" he asked. She also beamed and ran over and leaped on him, making him smile and giving her a brotherly bear hug. "We had better learn everything tonight, baby girl! It felt like a knife in the gut when they told me you died!" she suddenly looked like she had been smacked and Jake couldn't control the withering look in his direction. Sam simply nodded knowingly, letting her go. "Don't worry, you'll learn everything. But I am not the only one with secrets to tell tonight. Prepare yourself for that. But I want us to enjoy ourselves before we have to be weighed down by the world again." he was in absolute agreement with her, and Sam had a deeply concerned look on his face, and it grew as he began to see scars that peeked out here and there from her outfit. "Alright baby girl." and Sam had a sneaking suspision of what her secret was. Right and wrong. She was indeed one of them, and bore a bit of their feral nature from the leech, the Phoneix bitch, and the Wolverine, but she wasn't a wolf.

An elated scream was heard and all he saw was a tanned, long dark haired blur before Anna was snatched up and held in a embrace so tight it was probably cutting off air, but then again, making sure her few bits of exposed skin touched nothing but her clothing Anna hugged Leah back in a hug just as strong, shocking and even thrilling the girl at the same time. She pulled back, noticing how toned the girl was, and the scars here and there. She eyeballed her. "Why do you look like you've been in a war?" she demanded. Her protective instincts were screaming at her. "Because I have, and I still am, but I wish to tell that story later. Right now, I just want to be wild and goofy with my friends." the broken look on her face killed him, and it was doing much the same to the others, especially Bella who wiped away unfallen tears. Leah looked scared for her. She ran a hand up and down her back. "Alright Crazy, alright. But if you are in danger, you tell us everything! We can protect you!" she sent a withering gaze in Bella's direction and knew what she was thinking. _"If she caused this because she is a leech lover and they hurt her, I will kill her, and you won't be able to stop me, Jacob!"_ her menacing thoughts were so strong they gave him chills. He had forgotten how protective over one another Anna and Leah were!

The tension was broken when a call was heard from outside. "Boys, I'm not getting any younger or regaining my strength, get your tails out here and help me get this fire going!" Billy's commanding voice had all the boy's, including those who had not yet come out running, and he heard a laugh before he saw Leah take Anna's hand. Something told him she wasn't going to wait for the end of the night to know. She had set up her walls against the rest of the Pack out of love. He let it be. He knew, it was right for her to know as well. He just hoped that she would be able to control herself when she found out the truth of what happened, who and what Anna was now. But her pride in her power, her ability to fight for herself against the worst of those that went bump in the night would have her insisting that she be with them inside the Pack. He cleared his thoughts, laughing as strong teenage boys were running in terror trying to fulfill the barking orders of his Dad. He certainly knew how to put the fear of God into people! Just as sunset hit they had a flame going, and Sam had his first great batch off the grill and the other food was ready to go. Billy and Charlie, now together, let out a yell and the girls came out passing out all the implements.

He was mesmorized by Anna's image in the light of the moon, shining in her hair, the flames of the fire dancing in her eyes, a bit of her own feral nature and an aura of that inner strength, of authority surrounded her. To him she seemed an heathen goddess of old, deadly and beautiful, made to be worshipped and adored. And worshipped and adored she would be, from that moment on, for the rest of their lives!


End file.
